Wrong Place At The Right Time
by xDrEaMeRx4xEVA
Summary: What if the new transfer student's brother tried to rob a store? What if you saw the transfer student's brother try to rob a store? What if the new transfer student's brother kidnapped you? Well, Roxas is about to find out. AU Late AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! So, I know I haven't written anything in, like, forever, and that all my stories are gone...but I'm starting a clean slate. I'm hoping this story is better than all my other ones. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly enough.  
**

It just wasn't fair. What's not fair, you ask? Well, that fact that I'm stuck in my room (on a Friday night no less) while my twin brother and his boyfriend are out partying. _That's_ what's not fair. I don't get why I should be grounded for 4 months!  
I mean it's not like it's my fault that Seifer, that Goddamn s.o.b, pushed my buttons a little too far (he just _had_ to call me out), causing me to loose it and hospitalize him. And really, who cares about a little 7 week suspension your senior year of high school? Right? Yeah…didn't work on my family either.

"Damn it, Sora, let go!"

I stifled a yawn and glanced at my clock. The cold digital numbers flashed 1:36 am-'bout time they got home. I quietly left the warmth of my bed-well, as quietly as you can on an old bed like mine, and felt my way down the dark hallway. _Damn, did I leave my skateboard out-shit!_ I skidded forward, as my feet came out from under me. The skateboard traveled a few more feet before snagging on a loose thread of carpet and throwing me to the ground.

"Owwww," I muttered and rubbed the side of my head. I decided not to risk stepping on something else and proceeded to crawl to the top of the stairs. I peered down the dark staircase and spotted my twin trying to stay up right while his boyfriend scowled.

"Ri-ik-ku, yooouurr the beeeest!" Sora slurred, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. The silver haired boy rolled his chilling aqua eyes and untangled himself from Sora. The brunette giggled and fell onto the couch behind him. I muffled my laughing as a door downstairs creaked open and the devil himself appeared, blonde spikes and all.

"Yo, Cloud," Riku nodded. Cloud acknowledged him through a grunt that turned into a sigh when he saw Sora. He scratched his forehead tiredly.

"Do I really want to know?"

Riku glanced at the unconscious boy next to him and frowned.

"Probably not."

Cloud rolled his eyes and stalked back to bed muttering a goodbye on his way. Once I was sure he was gone I crept down the stairs.

"You can just leave him there," I inclined my head towards the sleeping brunette. Riku's head snapped up.

"Oh, Roxas, did we wake you?"

"Nawww, I was reading…and wallowing in self-pity, but what else is new," I commented off-handedly. Riku cocked a perfect silver eyebrow.

"If it makes you feel any better, that was a pretty epic beat-down," he chuckled. I cracked a smug grin.

"Yeah, but too bad my 'I'm holier-than-thou-'older brother didn't see it that way." Speaking of which, I probably should head back upstairs before he came back out and caught me socializing. He would probably snap and extend my punishment to a year of being cooped up in my room…joy! I glanced back at my passed out twin. "Must've been fun, he rarely comes home this drunk."

"Phff, fun, right," Riku muttered. I never really understood why (well besides the fact that he's not that social) Riku didn't enjoy partying. I mean, there's free food, drinks…what more could a guy ask for? "I'll let you go back to…'wallowing in self-pity' was it?" Riku questioned a hint of a smile in his voice. I smirked.

"Something like that, see 'ya," I whispered as he let himself out. I rolled my eyes at Sora and made my way to my room, careful to avoid my skateboard this time. As I curled up in my warm bed I began pep talking myself for tomorrow's horrors. When Sora was hung over you never knew what to expect, and with those _comforting_ thoughts I drifted off to a world where my freedom was still intact.

"Sora, you mind telling me why you were drunk as hell last night?"

I hid my grin behind a piece of toast-I had woken up early just so I could have a front row seat for this. Sora was sitting next to me at our counter with his head between his hands.

"In my defense, I didn't know I was drinking alcohol, and can I _please_ have an aspirin or something?"

"How did you not know you were drinking alcohol?" I chimed in. He sent me such a fierce glare that a chill ran down my spine. I pushed my chair back some.

"At least I didn't put someone in the hospital," he gave me a triumphant grin. He always seemed smarter when he had a hangover…

"But you wanted to," I countered.

"Hey may have wanted to, but he didn't act on those feelings. Roxas, this is the third time you've been suspended and the fifth time you've been in a fight!" Cloud turned to me. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"Hey, why are you yelling at me!? Sora's supposed to be the one in trouble!" I yelled. The brunette sent me a glare, but I ignored him. "Whenever he's in trouble you always find a reason to yell at me!" I slammed my fist down. I knew I was overreacting but I didn't care…so stop looking at me like that!

Cloud opened his mouth then closed it, saving whatever angry retort he had. Instead he sighed and spoke calmly.

"Why are you doing this, Roxas? You used to be at the top of your class, now you're barely passing it's like you don't even care. Not to mention you keep getting into fights…I don't understand, you used to be such a behaved kid until…" Cloud broke off. My searing gaze dropped to the ground.

"Until what?" I ground out. "Until Mom and Dad died? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe this is just the real me? You know what, who cares, apparently I don't," I jumped off my chair and stomped up the stairs, taking extra care to slam my door shut.

"Roxas…" Sora murmured softly. Cloud glanced at his younger brother.

"Just give him time," he muttered and quietly exited. Sora's worried gaze lingered on the stairs a moment longer before emitting a moan.

"Owwww my heeeeaaad."

My head was buried in a mound of pillows as I tried to block the surge of painful images that were racing through my mind. Like a broken faucet, the persistent memories wouldn't stop and leaked into my consciousness.  
My stomach churned painfully and I braced myself for a mad dash to the bathroom. _I need to distract myself_.  
I suddenly sat up and looked around my room. I spotted my cell phone lying on my dresser and reached for it. Yeah, so I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone unless it was an emergency, but I considered this an emergency, if not a small one. I dialed the familiar number and listened to the dial tone.

_"Hello?"_

"Olette! Say something, anything, just distract me!"

_"Roxas! Umm, hey, have you heard? There's a new transfer student that is soooooo yummy! Oh! And, I bought a totally stellar outfit!"_

I let out a little chuckle.

"No I hadn't heard."

_"Mhm, I heard he has an older _brother_, too!"_

"Oh really?" I was starting to calm down some.

_"Totally. So, was that good?"_

"Perfect." The thing I loved about Olette was that she knew when not to bring a topic up. Instead of asking what was wrong, she would just drop the subject. "Sorry about that…"

_"No problem. Anytime you need me you know you can call!" _

"Yeah."

_"Roxas?"_

"Yes?"

_"Everything will be ok." _

I smiled. "Thanks."

_"Well, I'm going to go shopping!!! Call me whenever you can! Love 'ya!" _

"Bye, love you too." Now you're all probably going, 'Wait _love_?!' Yes we said love, but not in that sense. Olette and I have been best friends since forever.

Besides…I'm gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I hope everyone likes this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it, writing and rewriting it! You guys don't know how happy your reviews made me!!! Fanfiction took my breaks out last chapter! D: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Chicken Parmesan or white rice...seriously, I don't.  
**

If you've ever been grounded then you know how terribly boring it is-no TV, no going outside and having fun, nothing. Lucky for me I'm a total book nut; unlucky for me…I've read all my books. So, at my lowest of lows, I was reduced to finding entertainment in my ceiling. I'd watched my old fan spin around a couple hundred times (it looked like it was going to drop any moment), I'd found five cracks, twenty-two blobs that looked like animals, and two flavors of ice-cream.

"Just shoot me now," I sighed for the millionth time that evening. My stomach rumbled and I groaned. Why did I have to be so stubborn!? Instead of going downstairs to eat lunch I had been stupid and stayed upstairs, not yet ready to face that idiot brother of mine. I rolled my eyes to my clock, 6:57. Yes! Dinner would be ready soon!

_"I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away." _I blinked, surprised, as my phone continued to blast Jesse McCartney.

"Hello?" I asked quietly while checking to make sure no one was coming upstairs.

_"Roxas!"_

"Olette? Why are you calling?"

_"Ok, I have the best news in the whole wide world!"_

"Mind telling me before I get in trouble!"

_"Ok, Firaga is coming to town!!!" _I held the phone away from my ear as Olette screamed ecstatically.

" Firaga…as in our favorite band Firaga?"

_"Yes!!!!! You haaaaaaave to come!" _

"Olette, you know I can't…"

_"But, Roxas! This is a once in a lifetime chance! I mean…it's Firaga!" _

I sighed. "Olette…I _can't_ ok?"

_"…I understand…" _I could just see her frowning while her eyes filled up with tears. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought. If I snuck out I would be in so much trouble, but at least I could say I saw Firaga in concert. If I didn't sneak out I would still have the same amount of days of punishment and would regret never taking the chance.

"Olette, you still there?"

_"Mhm."_

"I'll meet you in ten."

_"OH ROXY I-" _I snapped my phone shut. She'd hit me for that later, but right now I had other things to worry about…like how I was going to escape. Ok, so dinner was normally around seven…so either I made a break for it after I was told to come eat, or before. Ohhhh this is why I _hate_ choices! I made a fist and proceeded to punch my forehead. _What is the best plan-come on think! See, this is why you're failing school! _

"Why are you hitting yourself, Roxas?"

"Aah! Sora! Don't scare me like that!" I glanced up to my doorway and placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. Sora's head peeped into my room before his whole body emerged. He raised an eyebrow then flashed me a huge smile.

"Are you ok, Roxas?" Amusement was written all over his voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be!?" I responded a little too quickly-but what I was about to do was gnawing at my insides. Maybe if Cloud had come up I wouldn't have felt as guilty about leaving, but Sora was making me reconsider my plans.

"Well, dinner is ready, I made sure it was something you'd like-Chicken Parmesan with white rice and for desert, a special helping of sea-salt ice cream!" My twin beamed. My heart plummeted faster than you can say 'guilty'. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Thanks, Sora. That sounds amazing!" I wasn't lying either, it really did sound good-my stomach was practically roaring at the prospect of a nice warm meal. _Sora, you are too nice for your own good._ "I'll be down in a minute." Sora beamed me a smile once more before heading out.

"Oh," he paused in my doorway, "about this morning. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Seifer." He glanced at his feet awkwardly then quickly scurried over to my side. He wrapped his arms around me in a semi-comforting way. "And I'm sorry 'bout coming home like that." Then he was gone.

I stared at my doorway for a second then blinked. Tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks-I was touched. No one in my family really tolerated drinking since my parents had died, so to see Sora intoxicated _had_ felt wrong, not that I had said anything-though Sora somehow detected it…must be a twin thing. I shut my eyes and sighed. How could I leave now? Sora would feel horrible! My stomach grumbled again. Suddenly I opened my eyes, an idea was slowly igniting in my brain.

I scrambled down the stairs, jumping two at a time and ran into the dining room. I ran past Cloud without throwing him a second glance and piled food onto a plate.

"Roxas!" Sora called to me, unsure of what I was doing. I stopped my mad dash next to him and leaned next to his ear.

"I don't think I'm ready to eat at the same table with 'you know who' yet, so I'm going to eat in my room, 'kay?" I whispered. Sora's eyes widened in understanding and nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad Sora was satisfied with my answer, and continued the dash to my room.

Once inside I locked my door and leaned against it, catching my breath for a second.

"Ok, stage one: get food, complete!" I smiled hungrily and glanced at my food-then realized I had forgotten a fork. "Great, just great!" Could I eat Chicken Parmesan and rice with out a fork? Sure, if I wanted to look like a barbarian. I placed the plate of warm food on my desk and scanned my room.

"Something I can use that's like a fork…hmmmm." I opened a drawer in my desk and rummaged through the mess. I found an eraser, a pencil sharpener, a sock (what the hell?), and tons of papers, but nothing fork related.

"Come ooooooon!" I growled. I flipped through a few more drawers before moving onto my closet. "Please don't let everything fall on me and kill me!" I prayed as I cracked open the door. I let out a breath of relief when I realized that there wasn't going to be an avalanche of my junk. I took a deep breath and dove in. I emerged a few minutes later victorious.

"Ah ha!" I held in my hand an old army knife I used to play around with when I was younger. Its black handle was beginning to rust, but it would suffice. With evident glee, I hurried back over to my desk where my plate was-and let out a cry of anguish. "No, no, nonononononnono! Not after all of that!!!!" I fell to my knees and banged my fist on the carpet. Not even five feet from me lay my plate, all its contents spilled onto my white floor. So now I didn't any have a dinner, AND my carpet was stained…could this night get any worse? A knock echoed in my room. _Shit, haven't I learned from movies never to say that!? _

"Roxas? Hey, Roxas are you ok?" Cloud.

"Y-yeah, fine. Why?"

"We can hear you from downstairs. What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I'm just, uh, mad 'cause I, um, can't figure out the answer to this, uh, cross word puzzle." Lamest. Excuse. Ever.

"Okay…?" He totally didn't believe me. "Well, quiet down."

"Sorry, I'll try." I heard his footsteps echo away.

"Whoa, too close." I threw away as much food as I could pick up and began changing. Like hell I was going in what I was wearing at the moment-please, sweats to a concert? I don't think so.

"Hmmm," I scanned the, not so horrible part, of my closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, checkerboard converse, and a black shirt with paint splattered on it that read "I am a hostage to my own humanity". Last, I took a plain black hoody; the weather was starting to turn pretty cold. Even though it was only October, Twilight Town seemed to get chilly fast. I pocketed my cell phone, a spare set of keys, and as an after thought, my old army knife (hey, it was a concert, you never knew what was going to happen).

With one more glance around my room I opened my window to a cooling night. The sun's light was just barely shining over the mountains in the distance, but what could be seen was beautiful. Twilight Town was known for having the best sunsets in the entire world. The sky would always be dotted with different hues of oranges, pinks, and reds. I shook myself out of my reverie and took a tentative step onto the roof.

I was so thankful that part of the roof was next to my window; otherwise I would be having a hell of a challenge. It was also helpful that my room faced the backyard-other wise I would be trying to sneak under streetlights and the keen eyes of my neighbors (all who knew I was grounded). Not to mention, from my yard, I could travel along the back roads and alleys to Olette's. Wait; back up, Roxas, _alleys_? Yep, you heard right-but when you know the dark passages and all its inhabitants like that back of your hand, its poses no threat.

I teetered on the edge for a second before dropping to my knees in search of some type of grip. Hmmm, the only thing running from the roof to the ground was our drainpipe. I poked my head over the edge. There wasn't too bad of a drop, maybe a few bruises, but I wouldn't break my legs or anything. The longer I looked down, the more my head began to spin-I shook my head and moved back.

"Ok, drainpipe it is," I muttered, hoping some noise would soothe my nerves. I shuffled over the shingles to the pipe and gulped, it did _not_ look sturdy. "I can do this…if I can hospitalize the school bully I can definitely slide down a friggen pipe…sure, no problem." I took a few calming deep breaths before wrapping my hands around the pipe. My grip slipped (scaring the hell out of me) and I quickly wiped my palms on my pants (when ever I get nervous my palms sweat like a horse). I placed my hands around the drainpipe once more, and this time they did not slip. Carefully, oh so carefully, I scooted my right leg off the roof. I dug my toe as far as I could into the house's exterior frame.

Now came the leap of faith. I held my breath and slowly inched my last leg off. My body jerked after the momentum of my left leg, as my stomach dropped, and I madly searched for a foothold. I remained in that position for a second until I had caught my breath-now came the descent. I slide my hands down, one at a time, enough so I could lower the rest of my body. Next I dropped one foot at a time to a new foothold. I did this several times until my feet touched solid ground beneath me.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and smiled triumphantly. I had just successfully snuck out of my house and scaled a drainpipe…I was feeling quite proud of myself. With a quick look around, I was relieved to find I hadn't been discovered and set off. I only had to walk to the edge of my property until my feet were pounding on the telltale gravel of the back alleys.

The moon was beginning to rise and bathed my path in silver. It really was beautiful; I made a mental note to wander outside at night more often (once I was ungrounded…that is). It was about a seven-minute walk from my house to Olette's, and I had probably been walking for three minutes already. Good, because the guilt was killing me.

**Hope you liked it! R&R please! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but this was kind of a long chapter...And I also was perparing for my trip to Canada and an anime convetion! Woo hoo! I went as Sora, though I wanted to go as Axel :\ Well, right now I'm in Canada on a laptop :O AMAZING! So yeah, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible, but that's kind of hard when people like to hover...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

By the time I reached Olette's I was running-running from my house, from my guilt. I emerged from the cover of my shadows and crossed the street. Olette was waiting for me in her driveway, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Roxas! I'm so happy you were able to make it!" She beamed.

"Ahaha, yeah…" I laughed nervously.

"Say, how _did_ you get out?"

"Uhhh, let's just say, it wasn't pretty." Olette giggled and I couldn't help but smile. Even though I was far from it, I could make her believe I was happy.

"Oh!" Olette dug around in her pockets for a second before pulling out two tickets. She placed one of the tickets in my outstretched palm. "Happy early birthday, Rox!" I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Think of this as an early birthday present from me. I know your real birthday isn't for another week, but, eh…" I blinked again.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, I almost forgot about my birthday." Olette raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot your nineteenth birthday?" Her voice was scolding. I let out a low whistle.

"Noooooo, totally not." She playfully hit my arm and stepped past me.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah…but uh, isn't the center of town this way?" I pointed my thumb behind me, the opposite direction Olette was going. She froze, one foot ready to take another step. Not. Good. "Olette?"

"Well, you see, Roxas. I knew the only way you would even _consider_ going was if I said Firaga was coming to town…"

"Olette, where are they actually playing?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Um…Radiant Garden?"

"Radiant Garden!!" I shouted. "That's an hour away! That's totally different than a concert in the center of town!"

"I know, I know! But what else was I supposed to say! I had free tickets and I wasn't going to waste them!"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Did you say _free_ tickets?" She gave a tiny nod. "How the hell did you get free tickets?"

"Heh, my uncle's best-friend's sister's cousin's brother's girlfriend works with the band, and she scored some tickets for her friends and had two extra…" I rolled my eyes-nothing was ever simple with Olette.

"You know, you don't have to come if you don't want too," she whispered, looking down. I let out a hefty breath and looked to the heavens. I could handle a quick trip to the center of town, but Radiant Garden was an entirely different story. An hour up there, an hour back…two hours, plus the total time of the concert. By then, either Cloud or Sora would realize I wasn't in my room. Olette started walking away, her feet shuffling for a dramatic effect. Ugh, girls are so annoying!

"Fine, fine…but only because you're making me feel guilty…-er." She turned around and had me crushed in a bear hug before I could even blink.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're the best EVER!!! I WILL make this up to you!" Olette gushed. I grinned evilly, yes, yes you will.

"Well, are we just gonna stand here, or go see Firaga!?" I brought Olette out of her little world.

"Of course, come on!" She grabbed my hand pulled me with her as she ran-she had a surprisingly strong grip. Before we had even reached the end of the street I was out of breath.

"Olette, slow down!" I gasped, but she made no motion of hearing me-even when I stumbled over my own feet.

"We have to hurry! You took so long getting here that the train scheduled for Radiant Garden has probably already left!"

"You didn't tell me about a train! I don't have any money for a ticket," I fretted.

"Don't worry, silly. You know the 20 munny you left over my house a few weeks ago? Well, I'm using that."

"Thanks, I think."

"No, I should be thank _you_. I'm paying for mine with it, too!"

"Hey!" She threw her head back and let out a joyous laugh. I couldn't help it, I smiled, too…what was with this girl and the ability to make me smile!?!?!

***~~~**

The moon was starting to cast a warm glow as we shot up streets and past corners. We crossed the empty, haunting space of the Sandlot, and my mind was instantly brought back to _why_ I had to _sneak_ out

("You could never beat me, chicken wuss. Your parents would be ashamed!" A tidal wave of anger…drowning in it).

I gasped and opened my eyes (when had I closed them, when had I started shaking, when had we stopped moving??) Olette's gentle green eyes were filled with worry as she looked me up and down.

"You ok, Rox?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Why does everyone keep asking me that!?" Olette jumped at the raw anger in my voice. "I, no, Olette I'm sorry." I lowered my head.

Olette squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled. "Everyone's just worried. You've shut most people out-people who love and care for you."

"I know…I don't mean to, I just…I don't know."

Olette wrapped me in a comforting embrace. "You're just scared. Everything will turn out okay, you'll come out of this a stronger person."

I leaned into her hug, feeling so lucky to have such an amazing friend. My worries were starting to fade a little-she eventually unwound her arms from my waist (butterflies sprang back into my stomach full force). And that was that. I was still a nervous wreck, and we were running again.

**~*~**

We arrived at the station just as the train was pulling in.

"That was close." Olette murmured while boarding. I made no move to answer and found us a seat in the crowded machine. Why were so many people out this late anyways? Unless they were all going to the concert…great.

Olette started blabbering about something or other that I had no intention on actually listening to.

"And then she said-hey, are you even listening to me!?"

"Mhmmm," I yawned and threw her a bored look. She rolled her eyes and turned the other direction. The train jolted forward, this was it: the point of no return. I held my breath and tried to pump myself up. No doubt Olette saw through my happy façade. Oh wait…was I still supposed to be happy? Well damn.

It wasn't that I wasn't excited about the concert, I was thrilled, but I couldn't shake the tumult of emotions raging in my stomach. The guilt I felt was tossing and turning, masking every other emotion I should've been feeling. I was trying for Olette, I really was, but this guilt (or was it dread) was killing me.

Wait, wait, wait. Dread? Where did that come from? Possibly from what I was going to have to face when I got home?

("Hey, could you open the door? I just got back from a concert I wasn't supposed to go to." Cue the maelstrom of rage).

A shudder rippled through me and Olette glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I shook my head at her and turned my attention elsewhere. Anything was better than the stuffed train. I settled on the dark shapes that rushed past outside. Trees and rocks all blended together creating a macabre look. I didn't focus very long on the bleary world outside as a headache was slowly creeping in on me. So for the rest of the ride I stared at my feet…tons of fun, I know.

**~*~**

"Next stop, Radiant Garden," a monotone voice spoke over an intercom.

"That's us!" Olette gushed quietly. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was controlling my life, thanking them for letting me off this train. A minute longer and I probably would be spouting tongues. The train made the telltale 'whoosh' sound and began slowing down. Olette was bouncing in her seat and letting out tiny squeals. I rolled my eyes, girls and their 'squees'. The train jerked to a halt and the automatic doors slid open.

We were the first ones off, courtesy of Olette's pushing and shoving followed by "Excuse me, oh my, gosh so sorry!" Or "Sorry, in a rush!" Always polite, that's Olette.

Several minutes later of pushing and squeezing through people we were standing in front of a huge crowd.

"Are they all in line to watch Firaga?" I asked hesitantly. Olette pursed her lips then nodded her head sadly. I sighed and used the wait time to check out my surroundings. The train had dropped Olette and I off directly in front of a huge stage-an outdoor stage. (Another little fact Olette had failed to mention. Thankfully I brought my hoodie with me).

The stage over looked a monstrous field where several thousand people were already gathering. Concession stands dotted the outskirts of the field, and I saw a few people sporting giant bags of food moving through the crowd. I stored the location of each stand for future reference (no dinner, remember?). Branching off from the train station in two directions were heavily populated sidewalks. I figured they ran into town, but wasn't sure.

Unbeknownst to me, the line moved fairly quickly, and Olette was pulling me through the entrance by the time I realized we were in.

"What happened? You spaced out and I had to drag your sorry ass in." Olette's exasperated face appeared before me.

"Sorry, I was just taking everything in."

'Well, take everything in over there." She pointed to an open space amongst the fans. Well, not an open space, per se-but there was enough room for Olette and I to squeeze in. I nodded my head in agreement and began to fight my way through. We had almost reached our destination when I collided with something solid and much bigger than me.

"Owww…" I fell to the hard ground with enough force to bruise my tailbone. I was instantly aware of all the stomping feet just _inches_ from my head.

I glared up "Hey, watch where you're-" and was starting straight into the greenest eyes I had ever, and would ever, seen. I noticed just below is magnificent eyes two identical teardrop shaped tattoos, and framing his head was a crown of spiky red locks.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there," he extended me a hand clad in black gloves. Once I regained my senses, and realized I was looking ridiculous on the ground, I grabbed his outstretched hand. He hoisted me to my feet with minimal effort.

"T-thanks," I managed to stutter like the idiot I am. He cracked a tiny smirk.

"Name's Axel, by the way," then he was lost amidst the sea of people.

I choked back a response of "I'M ROXAS!" and glanced at Olette. She had a smug look on her face.

"What!?" I snapped and stalked forward. She shrugged and followed me to our 'spot'.

"So, that's Axel."

"Hm?" She looked into my startled eyes.

"Oh nothing. That was just the new exchange student is all," she smiled coyly. "Ain't he a looker?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever. It was kind of hard to notice while I was _on the ground!"_

"Oh, sorry! Are you ok, Roxas?" She suddenly went from 'hot guy alert' Olette, to 'friendly, caring, best-friend' Olette.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I waved a hand at her. "Though I'm pretty sure my tail bone is bruised," and I'm starving…"but besides that I'm fine." As we got comfortable in our 'spot' the noise escalated to a point where Olette and I had to yell to hear each other.

"How much longer until the concert starts?"

"I don't know, let me check," she glanced at her bare wrist. She threw me a pointed look.

"Sooorrryyy," I threw my hands up in mock innocence. She lightly punched my shoulder.

"You should be."

"What was that?"

"You should be!"

"Oh!" We lapsed into silence, each impatiently anticipating Firaga. All of a sudden, two huge spotlights focused on the stage, causing a buzz of excitement to roll through the crowd. A cloud of smoke drifted from behind the curtains and four dark figures began to emerge. A chorus of scrams and whoops filled the air. A helicopter zoomed over head carrying what looked like a video camera.

"Wow, I didn't think they were this popular," I whispered to myself. Have you noticed I tend to talk to myself a lot? I have…I need to stop that.

"Are you ready to rock?" A voice screamed into a microphone. The crowd roared a loud yes. The lead singer howled and launched into an ear shattering guitar solo. The whole band followed suit and started playing their hearts out.

Olette and I jumped and screamed like crazy people. At one point, Olette started head banging, causing me to laugh to the verge of tears. Several times some drunken idiot would push into me or step on my toes, but I refrained from attacking them on the account that I was probably stepping and bumping into people as well.

As the third song wound down my throat was already raw, and my head was going crazy. My stomach made itself known with a strangled gurgle I felt but didn't hear. I patted it sympathetically. I searched for the nearest vendor and felt my mouth water. There were only two more songs before intermission, I could wait that long. My stomach rumbled again. I hoped.

~*~

What seemed an eternity later, intermission began…thank God! The noise quieted down as the band left the stage, but not by much.

"Olette…Olette…Olette!" I had to call her name three times before I finally had her attention. "Can I borrow the rest of my munny for a hotdog?" She scrutinized me for a second before her face lit up with recognition.

She held up a finger as she searched through her pockets. I tapped my foot anxiously and my stomach started complaining again. She stuck her tongue at me and held out the 10 munny. I stuffed it into my pockets and smiled.

"I'll be right back!"

"Ok, just be careful!" I gave her a little salute, and then began my descent to the hotdog stand!

I tried to keep my head above the crowd, but several times a freak of nature blocked my view. Actually, quite a few freaks of nature blocked my view…maybe I was just short.

Eventually I found myself a good path and had almost reached the hotdog stand when a group of rambunctious kids ran past me: jostling me around.

I was pushed out of my path and into an older man with huge earrings. He sneered at me and shoved me into someone else. There were no kind souls among the crowd, as each person kept pushing me farther and farther away from my destination.

I felt my world drop from beneath my feet and I found myself falling. I covered my head as feet pounded against the grassy walk-way…déjà vu anyone? I tried to stand up, but got pushed right back down. As carefully as I could possibly manage, I crawled through the oncoming legs, avoiding shoes and heels alike.

Once the onslaught of appendages were no longer coming at me from all angles, I hopped up.

"Ok, not cool." I was nowhere recognizable. Each way I looked was a sidewalk that branched off into some unknown land. In front of me was a mess of people, but the actual stadium was a mile or two away. I _could_ try to find my way back to Olette, but that would be dangerous and stupid. Instead I settled on calling her cell phone to let her know that I would watch the concert from here…wherever _here_ is.

I felt around my front pockets…ok, not there, so must be in my back ones. When all I felt was my old army knife and the 10 munny Olette gave me, I started to freak.

"Where is it? Where is it!?" I panicked. "It must have fallen out of my pockets while I tried to avoid certain death…" I calmed myself down some. This was _not_ that time to get all worked up! If I didn't have my cell phone, so what? There were other ways to contact people…like payphones for instance. I still had my munny, so all I had to do was find…said, payphone…right.

I checked my surrounds and found no payphones. Seriously, what kind of city doesn't have payphones?

"Damn it, looks like I'll have to follow one of these sidewalks," I muttered. Hopefully one of them would lead to the city.

I decided on following the path to my right…it seemed promising. I stalked onto the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for any way of communicating with Olette. I was so intent on finding a payphone that I never noticed the path getting darker a few minutes later.

"I guess this path wasn't so promising after all," I sighed. "Better turn around and- -huh?" I noticed a small, run down looking building in the corner of my eye. Eh? Might as well check it out…I mean, it's better than wondering around some big city…oh how wrong I was.

~*~

I cautiously crept down the alley in the direction of the dilapidated building. I was all too aware that I was, in fact, in an _alley_ in a huge _city_. My heart was beyond crazy as I edged closer to the store. It was dark, and it was quiet, two very creepy factors. I placed my shaking hands lightly on the doorknob; it swung open with a click.

I peeked my head, chewing my lip thoughtfully; no one seemed home. I slipped in and took soft steps to the front counter.

"Hello?" I whispered. When no one responded I through a glance behind the counter. Seriously…what kind of store doesn't have a phone? I shook my head and prepared to leave when a creak echoed behind me.

I spun around, ready to launch into an apology, but no one was there. I chuckled-I was way too paranoid. Wait, what was that?

"-ord. We're ser-" Ohmygodsomeoneshear! I swiftly spun in a circle, searching for the speaker. The whispering stopped, than began a second later. The words sounded muffled, and I found a door not too far from where I was standing.

I should've listened to my gut and bolted out of there, but in this instance I was too curious…but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

I pressed my ear to the old wooden door in a vain attempt to hear. I could make out every other word, but enough to drown my curiosity. Of what I could hear, it sounded like two males were having a heated conversation.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" angrily came the first voice.

"Look, I've told you all I know," the second voice was heavily accented and sounded a little strained.

"Don't give me that bull shit! I know you talked to Fuu this morning!" There was the sound of scuffling furniture and a gasp. My eyes widened, I needed to get out- oh crap. During the conversation I had placed my hands on the door, and now I found myself falling into the room-door wide open…oh, crap.

~*~

If you've ever been caught eavesdropping you normally get a scolding finger in your face, but let me tell you, it's a hell lot scarier when there's a gun pointed between your eyes.

"How much did you hear?" The man holding the gun commanded. I shuffled backwards, eyes crossed at the barrel of the gun.

"N-nothing," and as an afterthought, "sir."

"I bet." There was a click, and my blood ran cold. The gun inched closer. "But my little friend here says you did hear something."

I was shaking uncontrollably, but I would give this man the satisfaction of my tears. I gulped.

"W-well, maybe your little f-friend l-lied." Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"What was that punk?" He grabbed the front of my shirt, hoisting me up so he could look me in the eye.

Once up I noticed two things about the guy; one, he had vibrant red hair pulled into a ponytail; two, he had identical purple tattoos framing the outside of his eyes. He shook me a few times, thoroughly rattling my teeth.

"I-I s-said-"

"Aw, leave the kid alone." The second heavily accented voice came to my rescue. The voice, in question, belonged to a man with short blond hair and a blond goatee.

The red haired man stopped shaking me, and I was set down. A hollow chuckle ghosted from his lips. It was silent, then he lifted his gun. The loudest sound I had ever heard echoed through my ears, following that was a blood curdling gurgle-a sound that will forever haunt my nightmares. Last came the sound of a lifeless body hitting the hard wooden floor, its life seeping out in crimson red. I stood, shaking, nauseous, eyes wide, at the gruesome scene playing out before my eyes.

"Y-you killed him," I squeaked when I found my voice at last. I stared at the monster in front of me. He rolled his eyes and muttered something darkly.

I took a step back, then another. I had to get out of there, I had to tell the police, I had to survive! Panic kicked in overdrive as I turned around, ready to make a mad dash for the exit. That's when a sharp pain erupted through my skull. Darkness filled my vision, beckoning me into eternal bliss.

**You like ze cliffhanger? Muwahahahah!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I would like to apologize. I am SO sorry for how late this chapter is!!! I know it has been MONTHS! Second, I'd like to give an explanation. The reason this chapter has been so late is because I started highschool this year and it's been a HUGE step up from middle school...plus there has been a lot of drama with my friends and I've had to figure some things out for myself. Not to mention a few family crises, and a ton of homework. AND I had a writer's block and simply no desire to really write. I know this isn't that long of a chapter, but I do already have more written for the next one! Don't expect it to be up very soon though...I havn't thought too much about this story so the plot is something I'll have to look over again.**

**Once more, terribly sorry this is so late!! And I WON'T give up on this story either...but I doubt that chapters will be updated regularly.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...**

Moving.

I'm moving.

Wait…why am I moving?

My eyes snapped open and I scouted my surroundings, brow drawn with confusion. My hands were tightly bound behind my back, which was resting against a wall, and I was smashed in between two large crates. Moonlight spilling into the confined space from a cracked window overhead enabled me to see several more similar crates scattered around. The air was cold and stale and reminded me of the market places that sold freshly caught fish.

"Mhat muew mell!" Oh, did I forget to mention I was unable to talk due to something smelly stuffed in my mouth? The dampness seeped through my clothes and I shivered. My head was pounding, my heart racing, and my mouth aching to open so I could scream.

_Calm down._ The thought cut through my panicked state of mind like a knife. Yes, calm. I needed to figure out where I was, and why I was here. _Well, you're moving…a car? No, it's too big, a truck, maybe?_ Could I really be in a truck? As if to prove me correct, my head slammed against the wall behind me as the _truck_ (I reminded myself) hit, or ran over, something. _But __**why**__ am I in a truck?_

The only thing I was able to conjure up in my mind was stepping off the bus to see Firaga with Olette. I searched frantically through my mind. What had happened after that? Pictures were flashing randomly through my head: a tall red blurb, a mass of people spinning me to the ends of earth, and…a gun?

I shook my head wildly. I may have been the new charity case of my family, but I wasn't stupid enough to get mixed up with people that carried around guns…was I? Although, with my current state of amnesia, I had no idea how stupid I had been this past night. Then it hit me.

I was being held captive in the back of some shady looking truck; of course I had done something extremely idiotic. So, at least I now had _something_ to focus on. I cringed. I didn't really want to focus on what might have caused my imprisonment.

The pounding in my head doubled until I thought my skull was going to explode. Obviously, thinking about what I couldn't remember wasn't healthy. I took a slow, deep breath through my nose, and then choked back rising bile. The truck didn't only remind me of fish markets, it smelled like them, too. I gasped around the gag and shuddered. What was going to happen to me? Oh God, what had I gotten myself into? A new surge of pure, blinding panic hit me like a tidal wave.

I gasped again, my eyes widening. Was this how my parents felt before they died? In that one brief second before their car burst into flames, were they filled with an overwhelming sense of fear and panic? I knew the two situations were completely different: I wasn't waiting for the after effects of a head-on-collision, but it's not unreasonable to fear for your life when you wake up with amnesia, is it?

I felt the truck screech to a halt, and my mind went slate clean. It was quiet for a total of ten seconds before I heard a grunt and saw a large door in front of me lift an inch off the floor. A minute later the door had slid all the way open, and I was able to make out the outline of a person.

"Hey, he's awake!" It was definitely a man. "See, I told you I hadn't killed him." There was something familiar about his voice that made me shiver.

"Awww, you're scaring the poor kid," a voice filled with malicious amusement hit my ears. The outline of another man came to stand next to the first dark shape.

A bright light flashed into my eyes and I squinted against the harsh glow. I could only imagine what I looked like in that blinding light: a deer caught headlights. My deep blue eyes widened exponentially, my chest heaving in anticipation…I must look crazy.

The light turned off, and the sound of people climbing into the vehicle filled the air. The next instant a warm, fuzzy glow flickered to life above my head. The two people began talking again as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"You're just lucky you were able to stop him from escaping," huffed the second man.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it, baby."

"Idiot…"

Wait a second, those voices.

"Mou!" My vision was instantly filled with two smirking redheads.

"Well, well. He's awake, Reno," two cat like eyes blinked lazily at me. I glared, unwaveringly into the otherworldly green eyes.

"Mou're-"

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel. The foreign exchange student. The one I had run into. I glanced at the guy next to him. Reno, was it? He looked just like Axel. His brother?

"_There's a new transfer student that is soooo yummy! He has an older brother, too!"_ Olette's words sprang into my head. So, he's Axel's older brother, is he?

"Muat's moing mon?"

"Eh? What was that?" Reno grinned wolfishly. Axel rolled his eyes and dropped onto one knee. His peridot eyes met mine, and they held none of their warmth from earlier that night. They were cold and vicious, and I was suddenly spiraling into the different hues of green. They narrowed at me, as Axel stepped back, and I heard Reno cough.

I gave Reno an acidic look and took a deep breath from my mouth, showing him I was fully aware that the gag had been removed…and instantly regretted it. My stomach churned painfully and I found myself ridding of whatever food was in my system.

"You done yet?"

I forced back more heaves and turned an icy glare on the two brothers. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" I barked roughly. The redheads' eyes filled with a sickly form of amusement.

"Well, I _couldn't_ let you go after you heard my, er, _conversation_ with Luxord," Reno drawled. "You would've gone squealing to the cops like the little piggy you are."

Luxord. The man that Reno had…I gulped.

"You killed him," I whispered. I barely noticed as Axel sent his brother a sharp glare, my mind was too busy reeling with the revelation that I was being held captive by a murderer.

"Wow, that's very astute of you," Reno smirked. "But now we have to figure out what to do with you," he sighed dramatically.

"Like keep me locked up? Maybe ask for a ransom?" I snarled at him.

"And face the wrath of our _wonderful_ boss? Nah, he'll decide what to do with 'ya. Although we wouldn't even _be_ in this situation if _someone_ had been more careful," Axel huffed angrily

"How was I supposed to know the little bastard was creeping around?" Reno pouted. Axel ran a hand through his long red locks and sighed.

"You can be so annoying…" he murmured. I kept my mouth shut as the brothers turned to me. Although I was burning with curiosity, (their boss?) I was tempted to yell at them and concluded that I would only end up in pain.

When both realized I wasn't going to say anything Axel retrieved the gag by my side. With the same sick amusement in his eyes, Axel tied the rag back around my mouth. Reno sniffed with contempt and exited the truck, his brother soon following suit.

The lights flickered off and I was left alone with my thoughts. Whatever happened next, I had a feeling that it wouldn't be pleasant. The two brothers were taking me to their boss, someone who (I guessed) had been the one to order Reno to kill Luxord. Well, this was fantastic. The truck hit a bump and I rolled onto my side. So fucking fantastic.

I kicked my legs wildly trying to sit upright, really not wanting to spend another minute face down on the dirty floor. Panting behind my gag, I stopped flailing. A strangled cry pierced the air and I was startled when I realized it was my own. It was hopeless, I was hopeless, this whole goddamn situation was hopeless. With a defeated sort of sigh, I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, sleep coming instantly.


End file.
